


Už nebojuj

by Aileeah



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: James T. Kirk je nejoslavovanější kapitán nejlepší lodi Hvězdé Flotily. Vzor ryzího hrdinství, které nikdy nezakolísá, sebejistoty a bezchybných rozhodnutí. To přece ví každý. Nebo ne?





	Už nebojuj

Rutinní hlídková mise se ve zlomku vteřiny nečekaně zvrtává v naprostou katastrofu. Enterprise uniká jen tak tak, zranění se kupí na chodbě a mrtvých je tolik, jako nikdy předtím. Všude panuje chaos, kouř, křik, zmateně pobíhající lidé. A uprostřed toho všeho stojí James T. Kirk, nejnadějnější kapitán Hvězdné flotily. Duchapřítomně vydává rozkazy, které zachraňují, co se zachránit dá, dostává posádku do bezpečí, s nasazením života pomáhá raněným. Nepanikaří, nedělá chyby, nepropadá emocím. Exemplární případ špičkového důstojníka.

Mnoho hodin po skončení krize stále ještě pracuje, koordinuje opravy, vyplňuje hlášení, svou přítomností uklidňuje k smrti unavené členy posádky. Přežili. Zvládli to. Přistávají na stanici, lékařské týmy se ujímají raněných, posádka dostává volno. Když se na lodi konečně, konečně rozhostí klid, odchází vyrovnaným krokem do své kajuty i kapitán.

Jakmile se za ním dveře kajuty zavřou, zamíří rovnou do koupelny. Postaví se k umyvadlu, vezme do ruky kartáček a zůstane bez hnutí zírat na vlastní odraz v zrcadle. Civí na něj zpátky, prázdně, cize, bez výrazu. Je tohle vážně on? Tahle vosková figurína, dutá schránka vydlabaná od všeho živého, radostného, jedinečného? Žije ještě vůbec, nebo už z něj zbyla jen jakási plastová maska? Robot, který dělá, co je potřeba?

S trhnutím se od zrcadla odpoutá, vyčistí si zuby, vysprchuje se a sesune na postel. Únavou se už neudrží na nohou, ale spánek nepřichází. Zachránil loď, ale žádnou úlevu necítí. Ani radost, ani hrdost, myslí na ty, které zklamal, na ty, kteří důvěru v jeho kapitánské schopnosti zaplatili životem. Mozek mu po zavření očí servíruje jeden hororový obraz za druhým, a tak rezignovaně zírá do tmy, neschopný spát, neschopný vstát. Hodiny míjejí a jeho zoufalství se stupňuje. Jak dlouho v tomhle děsivém bezčasí bude ještě trčet? Kdy konečně přijde úleva? Přijde někdy?

Náhle se ozve tiché zaklepání. Spock. Co tu v tuhle hodinu proboha dělá? Jim zmobilizuje všechny síly na zvednutí z postele. Nicméně svému kapitánskému obrazu zůstane věrný a vyrazí svému prvnímu důstojníkovi vstříc pevným krokem. „To jsou k nám hosti, pane Spocku,“ usměje se a jeho hlas zní překvapivě lidsky. „Co pro vás můžu udělat?“ Ticho.  
  
„Jime…“ řekne Spock měkce po několika dlouhých vteřinách. Ne kapitáne. Jime. Přijde až těsně k němu a očima se mu propaluje přímo do duše. Nebo do toho, co z ní zbylo.  
Jim si nervózně odkašle. „Zapomněl jsem na něco? Poslal jsem hlášení v málo kopiích?“ pokusí se o úsměv. Spock mu ho neoplatí, jen mu položí ruce na ramena. „Jime… nech toho.“ „Čeho mám nechat? Není mi jasné…“ A v tu chvíli udělá Spock něco naprosto nečekaného a nemyslitelného – překlene poslední krok mezi nimi a beze slova sevře Jima v náručí. „Nech toho, zašeptá. Už toho konečně nech.“

Jimovi se další slova zadrhnou v krku. Co to má znamenat? Co to Spock proboha vyvádí? Chabě se pokusí ho odstrčit, ale Spock se nepohne ani o milimetr. Jeho silné ruce hřejí skrz tenkou látku uniformy a pevně ho drží. Jimovi se najednou začínají třást kolena. Snaží se je zklidnit, ale nejde to, třas naopak postupuje výš a výš, až prostupuje celým tělem. Rád by se odtáhnul a poslal Spocka okamžitě pryč, ale už ho neposlouchají ani nohy, ani hlas. Roztřeseně se nadechne, ale žádný zvuk nevychází.

„Už nebojuj, Jime,“ zašeptá se Spock jemně. „Už nemusíš. Nikdo tu není. Tak už nebojuj. Už konečně přestaň bojovat…“ Spockova mírná slova Jima zasáhnou přímo do duše. Chtěl by odporovat, není přece žádný slaboch. Je to kapitán Hvězdné Flotily. Je silný. Je…

Spockova dlaň mu přejede po holé kůži krku. Hřeje. Zlehka zatlačí a Spock si Jimovu hlavu opře o rameno. Jima obklopí Spockova vůně. Teplo. Bezpečí. Záchranný kruh v běsnícím moři, které se ho chystá vtáhnout pod hladinu.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, zaryje Spockovi prsty do zad a přitiskne se k němu tak pevně, jak to jenom jde. V panice zalapá po dechu a naposledy se pokusí o sebekontrolu křečovitým zakousnutím do rtu. Marně. Pár vteřin ticha a pak se mu z hrdla vydere přiškrcené vzlyknutí. Druhé. Třetí. A James T. Kirk, kapitán Hvězdné flotily, se rozpláče.

Násilím utlumená bolest ve znecitlivělé hrudi náhle vybuchuje, ohlušuje, oslepuje a dere se na povrch syrovými zvuky. Jim nekontrolovatelně vzlyká, křičí a naříká jakýmsi cizím hlasem a celé tělo se mu otřásá zoufalým pláčem. Spock nedělá vůbec nic, nemluví, jen svého kapitána pevně drží a jemně hladí po zádech. Na holé kůži krku cítí stékat Jimovy slzy, vpíjí se mu do uniformy a Jimovy ruce se ho drží tak pevně, jako by byl jeho jedinou kotvou ve smršti emocí. Jen plakej, Jime, Plakej, ať se ti uleví.

Minuty plynou a oni stále stojí uprostřed kajuty v nehybném objetí. Jimovy vzlyky pomalu ustávají, dech se uklidňuje. Jim cítí, jak se mu kapitán uvolňuje v náručí, už ho nedrží tak křečovitě a spočívá na něm čím dál větší vahou. Je tak vyčerpaný, že se s bídou drží na nohou, pochopí Spock. Pustí ho z náručí, rukama sjede na boky a jemně ho od sebe odstrčí. Jim neprotestuje. Vlastně nereaguje vůbec nijak a poslušně se nechá odvést k posteli jako loutka. Spock ho do ní uloží, přikryje peřinou a kapitán v té samé vteřině, kdy se mu hlava dotkne polštáře, usne hlubokým, úlevným spánkem.

Když se ráno vzbudí, po Spockovi není ani stopy. „Dobré ráno, kapitáne,“ přivítá ho o půl hodiny později na můstku a natáhne k němu ruku s hlášením. „Pan Scott hlásí, že opravy ve strojovně postupují rychleji, než se předpokládalo a požaduje...“ Jim se usměje. Je tu nový den, nová naděje.

O předchozí noci se ani jeden už nikdy nezmíní.

***

„To nemůžete myslet vážně!“ řve Jim na admirála na obrazovce a je mu úplně jedno, kdo ho uslyší. „Když teď hned změníme kurs, dorazíme k nim včas, ta druhá loď to nemusí stihnout!“ „Chápu váš entuziasmus, kapitáne,“ odvětí chladně admirál, „ale pro stabilitu sektoru je bezpodmínečně nutné, aby záchrannou operaci provedla Nubirianská loď, nikoliv Enterprise. Pokračujte v původním kurzu, to je rozkaz!“ „Copak stabilitě sektoru pomůže tři sta mrtvých?“ takhle vzteklého Kirka už na můstku dlouho nikdo neviděl.

„Plánujete masovou vraždu, admirále, ale já vám kata dělat nebudu! Uvidíme se u vojenského soudu!“ zařve Jim v odpověď a ukončí spojení. „Pane Sulu, změňte kurz ke zdroji nouzového volání, maximální warp!“

Nubiriani to nakonec přece jenom stihnou, a tak se Enterprise nevměšuje a pouze čeká opodál, kdyby se něco zvrtlo. Nezvrtne. Další hovor od admirála už Jim vyřizuje v soukromí své kajuty, ale že to není zdvořilá konverzace, to slyší všichni obyvatelé dvou okolních palub.

Další tři dny chodí Jim natlakovaný jako papiňák a tak tak zachovává kapitánsky klidnou tvář. Večer co večer ovšem dává svým emocím volný průchod. „Chápeš to, Kostro?“ široce gestikuluje sklenicí s whisky, „Oni by je nechali umřít! Všechny! Bože a já myslel, že my jsme ti dobří. Jsem debil. Naivní debil! Mám chuť se tady na to vysrat!“ mohutně si lokne. „Vysrat, rozumíš?“ McCoy jen protočí oči a nenápadně schová lahev z dosahu. Hlavně, aby se dneska v noci nic nesemlelo, pomyslí si. Vždyť je úplně na plech. Stejně jako včera. A předvčírem.

Pohotovost naštěstí nenastane a další den se také nese v poklidném duchu. Jim se zrovna chystá sáhnout po své tajné skrýši s brandy, když se mu zapípá interkom. Spock. „Kapitáne, vaše přítomnost je vyžadována v tělocvičně,“ řekne a bez dalšího vysvětlení hovor ukončí.

Když Jim s hudráním dorazí do tělocvičny, překvapeně zjistí, že v ní kromě Spocka nikdo není. „Co se děje?“ Spock ukáže na žíněnku: „Zápas?“ „Ne, díky,“ odsekne Jim naštvaně. „A laskavě mě přestaň-„ větu nedokončí, protože zničehonic leží na žíněnce, kam s ním Spock bez cavyků praštil. Pár vteřin jenom šokovaně zírá. „Děláš si srandu? Co to sakra…“ obtížně se hrabe nahoru, ale Spock ho okamžitě zase srazí.

Víc není potřeba, nahromaděná frustrace protrhává přehradu a valí se ven v podobě rudého běsu. Kapitán vydá neartikulovaný skřek a na svého prvního důstojníka se bezhlavě vrhne. V amoku rozdává ránu za ranou, mává rukama, kope, znovu a znovu útočí celým tělem. Necítí únavu ani bolest, jen tu neskutečnou zuřivost, která mu pálí útroby. Úder, úder, úder.

Jakkoliv Jim útočí za všech sil, Spock nemá s obranou žádné větší potíže. Vztek nikdy není dobrý stratég, a tak hravě odráží ránu za ranou a občas kapitána znovu srazí na zem. Jim se třese zuřivostí, tvář má rudou, přerývaně dýchá a po obličeji mu stéká pot. Fascinující pohled. Kolik vášně se v kapitánovi skrývá, pomyslí si mimoděk Spock. Jestlipak vypadá stejně, když… Těsně kolem obličeje mu prosviští pravý hák a strhne mu myšlenky zase do bezpečnějších vod.

Po nekonečně dlouhé době se rudá mlha před Jimovýma očima začíná konečně rozplývat. Dech už mu nestačí, ke slovu se hlásí namožené svaly i otlučené tělo. Poslední výpad, Spockův hbitý protiúder a kapitán znovu leží na zemi. Tentokrát se už ale nesnaží vstát, jen se natáhne na záda a ztěžka oddechuje. Vztek vyprchal a nechal po sobě jen unavenou a obolavělou rezignovanost. Bolestně zavře víčka a nechává dlouhé minuty bez pohnutí plynout.

Nemusí oči ani otevírat, aby na tváři cítil Spockův tázavý pohled. Má pravdu, dluží mu vysvětlení.

„Oni… oni je vážně chtěli nechat umřít,“ hlesne s pohledem upřeným do stropu. „Naši vlastní admirálové. Ne banda zuřivejch Klingonů, ale zástupci Federace. Kvůli politice. Uvažuju o rezignaci, Spocku. Tohohle se účastnit nechci.“

„Jime,“ ucítí Spockovu ruku konejšivě na rameni. „Co? Můžeme si myslet, co chceme, ale pořád jsme jenom figurky, Spocku,“ přeruší ho Jim s nekonečným zoufalstvím ve tváři. „Figurky, který si ti u moci postrkují, kam chtějí. Naše životy nemají cenu, cizí životy nemají cenu, klidně nás nechají vychcípat, když se jim to bude hodit do krámu. A na tom se nic nezmění. Nikdy,“ dodá nešťastně.

Spock mu jemně položí ruku na tvář a natočí ji tak, aby mu viděl přímo do očí. „A tady se mýlíš, Jime. Můžeme to změnit. Ty jsi to dnes změnil a mohlo to znamenat tři sta zachráněných životů. Jenom dnes. Jestli má někdo sílu vzdorovat a udělat z vesmíru lepší místo, pak jsi to ty, Jime. Máš na to sílu, máš na to odhodlání, schopnosti i střízlivý postoj k autoritám. Nemůžeme si dovolit tě ztratit.“

Jim cítí, jak mu z Vulkánových slov stoupá horkost do tváří. „Jenže celej můj slavnej potenciál je očividně pěkně k prdu, když ho necháme jenom na mě,“ řekne s odzbrojující upřímností a na chvíli přikryje Spockovu ruku svojí. „Abych se neztratil, potřebuju k tomu někoho lepšího, než jsem já. K tomu potřebuju tebe. Bez tebe… bych byl v háji, Spocku,“ dodá tiše a jeho oči se vpalují do Spockových.

Spock najednou neví, co říct. Očima sjede k jejich propojeným rukám, k Jimově tváři, která je najednou tak blízko, tak nebezpečně blízko… Naprázdno polkne, a když se Jim po několika vteřinách odtáhne, beze slova se zvedne a opustí tělocvičnu.

*

Jim jako první věc po příchodu do kajuty sáhne do tajné skrýše pro brandy, vytáhne lahev a obloukem ji vyhodí do koše. Neposloužila mu dobře. Druhý den se objeví na můstku v plné kapitánské formě, s čistou hlavou a bez jakýkoliv dalších myšlenek na rezignaci.

O odpoledni v tělocvičně se už ani jeden nikdy nezmíní.

***

Enterprise vybuchuje, plná ohně, kouře a křiku umírajících. McCoy padá k zemi, Spock se drží za hruď a život v jeho očích pomalu vyhasíná. Jim křičí, křičí ze všech sil…

Najednou mu na ramena dopadnou čísi ruce, někdo s ním třese, Jim se s vyděšeným trhnutím vymrští a zjistí, že není na chodbě vybuchující Enterprise, ale ve vlastní posteli. Noční můra, byla to jen noční můra… Namáhavě lape po dechu, bylo to tak skutečné a Spock… Spock…

Spock ho konejšivě hladí po zádech a šeptá jeho jméno. Jim mu prudce chňapne po ruce, křečovitě se jí drží a snaží se nedrkotat zuby příliš nahlas. Spock si k němu nejprve sedne, ale smrtelná hrůza v kapitánových vyděšených očích ho přiměje lehnout si vedle něho a pevně ho obejmout.

„Nic se neděje Jim, všechno je v pořádku,“ zašeptá. Jim ho neodstrčí a naopak se k němu vší silou přitiskne: „Bylo to tak skutečný Spocku, tys… tys…“ větu nedokáže dokončit. „Já jsem u tebe, Jime. Zkus ještě usnout,“ odpoví Vulkán jemně. „Ne-nevím, jestli mi to půjde,“ přizná kapitán roztřeseně. „Ani nevím, jestli ještě vůbec chci někdy usnout, protože tohle…“ protestuje, ale nemá se k tomu, aby Spocka ze své postele vyhnal.

Kdesi vzadu v hlavě si nepatřičnost situace uvědomuje. Je kapitán hvězdné lodi, proboha. Neměl by propadat panice, a zejména by se neměl nechat objímat svým prvním důstojníkem. Vulkánským prvním důstojníkem. Nepřístupným vulkánským prvním důstojníkem. Který svoji službu očividně bere poněkud vážněji, než bývá zvykem.

Vzpomíná si na jejich první objetí kdysi dávno po nečekaném útoku na Enterprise. Ani tehdy v něm nebylo nic erotického, ani náznak nepatřičnosti. Vulkán se jen, věrný svým zásadám, snažil co nejefektivněji svého kapitána dostat z nebezpečného psychického rozpoložení, které by mohlo ohrozit bezpečnost lodi. O nic jiného se nepokusil, žádné pokračování se nekonalo, očividně i Vulkáni razí heslo, že účel světí prostředky. A tak Spock prostě dělal, co uznal za nejvhodnější. Logicky a efektivně. Ale ta něha v jeho očích…  
  
A právě ta něha v nich je i dnes a Jimovi brání se odtáhnout. Ta a děs z toho, že by měl znovu usnout… Dlouhé minuty si povídají a Spockův hlas spolu s doteky hřejících dlaní na zádech, na krku i ve vlasech Jima postupně uklidňují. Dech i tep se mu vrátí do normálu a brzy na to ve Spockově objetí usíná úlevným spánkem beze snů.

Ráno se vzbudí odpočatější, než si za poslední dobu pamatuje. Druhá strana postele je prázdná, po Spockovi není ani památky.

Na můstku ho opět čeká jeho suše výkonný první důstojník, který se k noci opět už nikdy ani slůvkem nevrátí.

*

Totéž se bohužel nedá říct o nočních můrách, které Jima začínají navštěvovat se železnou pravidelností. Divoký život plný nebezpečí si začíná vybírat svou daň, a Jim se často budí zalitý studeným potem a křičící z plných plic. A Spock se u něj vždycky jako zázrakem objeví. Pevně ho obejme, ukonejší svým hlasem a dlaněmi a nechá ho pomalu odplout zpátky do spánku ve svém náručí.

Protestující hlásek v hlavě sílí a čím dál hlasitěji tvrdí, že by si spolu měli pár věcí vyjasnit, ale Jim ho vždycky razantně umlčí. O nic nejde. Vůbec o nic. S ránem se Spock vždy vytratí a v jasném světle dne se oba chovají, jako kdyby žádné noci neexistovaly.

*.*.*

Jim pomalu otevře opuchlé oči, pozvolna si zvyká na světlo a neochotně zaostřuje na šedý strop ošetřovny. Přístroje se zběsile rozpípají a rázem je u něj Kostra s trikordérem a freneticky jej skenuje odshora dolu. „Jime! Kristova noho, už jsme se fakt báli! Tohle už nám nedělej, ty jeden…“

Ale Jim jeho rozrušenou litanii nevnímá. Šokovaně zírá jen na muže, který stojí za ním. Na Spocka. Na Spocka, který na něm visí smrtelně unavenýma očima s černými kruhy. A ty oči jsou plné tiché hrůzy a nekonečného štěstí a úlevy a něhy a extaticky se smějí, i když se jejich majitel horko těžko potácí na nohou. V Jimově hrudi se začíná cosi lámat a v tu chvíli si uvědomí pevný stisk na své ruce. Spock mu ji křečovitě drží a druhou rukou ho nepřítomně hladí od dlaně až k loktu. Aniž by si to vůbec uvědomoval, svírá ji jako záchranný kruh, jako by tím dotykem mohl Jima udržet mezi živými. Jak dlouho už asi? Soudě podle jeho zbědovaného stavu nejspíš už celou věčnost.

Jim mu stisk oplatí a Spock sebou polekaně trhne a uskočí. Oči mu okamžitě zledovatí a je z něj opět dokonalý Vulkán. Příliš pozdě. Kapitánovi se zběsile rozbuší srdce, znovu po něm hmátne a usměje se tím nejopravdovějším úsměvem, jaký má v repertoáru. Spock nezareaguje, jeho sebeovládání je zpět s obdivuhodnou rychlostí, ale třesoucí se rty uklidnit nedokáže.

Brzy je jasné, že Jim už je skutečně mimo nebezpečí, a v tu chvíli Kostra Spocka nekompromisně vyhodí z ošetřovny. Ukáže se, že na paličatého Vulkána neplatí nic kromě přímého rozkazu a pohrůžky zbavení velení pro zdravotní indispozici. „Já ti dám na rozdíl od lidí nemusíš spát,“ slyší Jim Kostrovo řvaní i přes zavřené dveře. „Jsi chodící mrtvola, Spocku! Vůbec mě neser s nějakou nadřazenou vulkánskou fyziologií! Možná ti stačí spánku míň, ale pět dní by složilo vola! Natož Vulkána! Odchod, komandére, okamžitě, nebo půjdete násilím!“

Spock konečně vyklidí pole a Jim nevěří svým uším „Pět dní? To jako fakt? On byl pět dní vzhůru?“

„Ani se odtud nehnul. Párem volů bys ho odtud nedostal. A to mi věř, že jsem to zkusil, támhleten pár volů by mohl vyprávět,“ procedí McCoy skrz zuby s pohledem na dva bezpečnostní důstojníky u dveří. „Skřet jeden zelenokrevnej, paličatej, málem to tu s ním švihlo taky a co bych tu pak jako dělal s váma oběma? Jestli si myslí…“

Jim už ale doktorovy lamentace opět neposlouchá. Spock ho odmítnul byť jen na pár hodin opustit. I když byl v bezvědomí. Pět dní. Pět dní… Spock ho pět dní držel za ruku, polomrtvý hrůzou… Dech se mu krátí. Před očima mu proběhne Spockova euforie, kterou viděl, když se probudil. Ten pohled, ten dotyk, roztřesená brada. V ústech má najednou podivně vyprahlo. Všechny ty noci ve Spockově náručí, jeho konejšivý hlas, vnitřní boj v jeho očích… Pane bože. Panebože.

Musí za ním, teď hned. Kostra sice protestuje, ale nakonec uzná, že ve vlastní kajutě si odpočine nejlépe. „Okamžitě spát“, poručí. Kéž by, Kostro, kéž by.

*

Ruce se mu klepou, srdce tluče až v krku a žaludek hrozí obrácením naruby. Teď, anebo nikdy. Hop, anebo trop. Polomrtvý hrůzou zazvoní na bzučák. Je čas.

Spock se spěšně zvedne z postele a nejistým krokem mu vyrazí vstříc. „Kapitáne,“ řekne nepřirozeně dutým hlasem. „Co pro vás mohu udělat?“ snaží se mluvit chladně, ale příliš se mu to nedaří. Jeho rysy vyzařují dokonalou kontrolu, ale oči... Oči jsou poraněné. Zmatené. Vyděšené. Bojující. V Jimovi zabublá panika a zoufalá chuť se otočit na podpatku a utéct. Ze všech sil odolává. Je čas.

Přijde až těsně ke Spockovi a položí mu mírně se třesoucí ruce na ramena. Podívá se mu zpříma do očí. „Spocku…“ začne potichu. „Jsem potěšen, že se již cítíte lépe-“ uhne Vulkán pohledem. „Spocku, přestaň,“ přeruší ho Jim jemně. „Nejsem si vědom ničeho, s čím bych měl-“ Spock ztuhne v půli věty, protože Jim ho popadne a pevně sevře v náručí.

„Nech toho, zašeptá. Už toho konečně nech.“ Spockovi se další slova zadrhnou v krku. Co to má znamenat? Chabě se ho pokusí odstrčit, ale Jim se nepohne ani o milimetr. „Přestaň bojovat.“ zašeptá. Už konečně přestaň bojovat...“ Jemně mu přejede rukou po zádech, po krku a vjede do vlasů. „Už nemusíš…“

Spock pod Jimovým dotekem na své nahé kůži ucukne, jako by se spálil. Znovu se pokusí osvobodit, ale Jim ho pevně tiskne k sobě. Cítí, jak se Vulkán začíná chvět a marně bojuje o poslední zbytky kontroly. Boj zuří v jeho těle i mysli, zrazují ho konečky prstů, dech i přerývaný pohyb hrudníku. Rozklepaně si položí hlavu na jimovo rameno, zaboří do něj nos a zhluboka se nadechne.

Neodvažuje se vůbec pohnout, pevně semkne víčka a snaží se uklidnit paniku burácející v žilách. Hladově loká Jimovu vůni, která ho současně uklidňuje i dráždí a nemilosrdně útočí na jeho sebekontrolu. Vůně, které se žádná jiná nevyrovná. Vždycky vdechovaná mimoděk, potajmu - do Spockových tváří se při té vzpomínce nahrne ještě více horkosti - ale teď, přiznaně a plnými doušky mu intenzivně stoupá do hlavy a ještě znásobuje podivný pocit neskutečnosti. Jim. Jim je u něj. Chce být s ním. Ne jako kapitán, ne jako přítel, ale jako úplně všechno. Už to není jen zcela nereálný sen vyhrazení slabým chvilkám a noční tmě těsně nad ránem, kdy nemůže spát. Je to realita. Nádherná. Děsivá. Na dosah ruky, a přesto vzdálená celé světelné roky. Vzduch je nedýchatelný napětím, výhrůžným dusnem jako před bouřkou a čas se nehybně vznáší.

Jim je mezitím terorizovaný vlastní noční můrou - odhadnul situaci správně? Nepřestřelil? Proboha, co když si to všechno vyložil úplně špatně?

A v tu chvíli ucítí letmý dotyk rtů na krku. Náhoda? Omyl? Vyčkává a snaží se udržet v klidu, ale napětím sotva dýchá. Rty se vzápětí vrátí a tentokrát setrvají déle. Horké. Hebké. Každá vteřina trvá věčnost. A pak se ty rty znovu vrátí. Jistěji. Znovu se přitisknou k Jimovu krku a tentokrát už nikam neodcházejí, líbají ho znovu a znovu, postupují od ramene až nahoru k tváři. Nesměle, bojácně, zlehka.

Jim potichoučku zasténá a Spockovi to dodá odvahy. Roztřeseně vydechne, zajede rukou do Jimových vlasů, konečně zvedne hlavu a jemně si Jimův obličej přitáhne k sobě. Nesebere dost odvahy se mu podívat do očí, raději ty svoje pevně zavře a polomrtvý strachem ho políbí přímo na ústa. Kostky jsou vrženy.

Jim na několik vteřin ztuhne, paralyzovaný šokem. Spocka přelije vlna paniky. Pochopil to špatně. Panebože, pochopil to úplně špatně… Ale to už se na jeho rty vrhají jiné, plné a hebké. Jim ho vší silou tiskne k sobě a hladově ho líbá, znovu a znovu, s vášní a touhou, která se po letech potlačování dere na povrch a hrozí smést všechno, na co narazí.  
Líbá ho, jako kdyby na tom závisel jeho život, laská, hladí, ochutnává a zkoumá. Spockovi unikne nekontrolovatelné zasténání, za které se strašně stydí, ale nedokáže jej utlumit. Potácí se na hranici šílenství, všechny smysly křičí přetížením, jeho vulkánská sebekontrola se hroutí. Přes těžce zkoušené rty mu vláčným pohybem přejede Jimův drsný jazyk, chvíli je dráždí a pak obratně vklouzne dovnitř.

Spockovi se podlomí kolena, polibek ho zaskočí svojí intenzitou, zahazuje všechen svůj vulkánský odstup a zběsile jej opětuje, líbají se a líbají, vyhladověle, zoufale, jako smyslů zbavení. Ruce se zatínají do zad, ramen a vlasů a kajuta se plní syrovými zvuky, které si nepozorovaně hledají cestu ze zaneprázdněných úst. Jimovy ruce sjedou po Spockových zádech, pevně ho chytí za zadek a vší silou přitisknou jeho tvrdý klín na svůj.

Centra slasti ve Spockově mozku se rozzáří jako supernova… A vzápětí se zkratují.  
Spock vyrazí podivný zvuk, nepřirozeně ztuhne a prudce se Jimovi vytrhne. Otočí se k němu zády, zaplavený bezbřehou panikou. Nejraději by utíkal, utíkal bez ohlédnutí, ale není kam, a tak se po dvou krocích zastaví a schová si obličej do dlaní.

„Spocku!“ zamrká překvapeně Jim, kterému se krev do hlavy vrací s velkými obtížemi. „Co se děje?“ jedním skokem je u něj a opatrně mu položí ruku na rameno. „N-nemůžu,“ odpoví mu zlomený hlas plný studu a rameno sebou cukne tak, že Jimova ruka sjede pryč. Kapitán se ani nehne. „Já… nemůžu,“ zašeptá sotva slyšitelně.

Tváře mu žhnou hanbou, měl to vědět, měl vědět, že Jima zklame, měl vědět, že tohle neustojí, měl vědět, že jeho sebekontrola tváří v tvář roky střádané touze neobstojí a tělo ho zradí. Měl to vědět a nikdy nedopustit, aby věci zašly tak daleko. Pak by ho nečekalo takové ponížení.

„Ššššš,“ zašeptá Jim uklidňujícím hlasem. „Je to dobrý, všechno je to dobrý...“ šeptá. Spock neodpoví, ale napětí v jeho těle nepatrně povolí. Hlavou mu burácí tisíc myšlenek za vteřinu. Jim je víc, než dokáží jeho asketické smysly zpracovat, to ví, vždycky to věděl. Vždycky se pod jeho rukama změní v třesoucí se panikařící trosku. Vždycky se projeví jako slaboch - on, Vulkán! Jim pro něj nakonec bude mít jen lítost, zalyká se ponížením.

Nejsou rovnocenní partneři a nikdy nebudou, uvědomuje si, příliš pozdě. Jim je smyslově založený, vychutnává si život po všech stránkách, miluje dobré jídlo, miluje adrenalin kolující v žilách, miluje sex, je otevřený, nenasytný a každý požitek si jaksepatří vychutná. Spock ale spoléhá na svou mysl a vše ostatní jí podřizuje. Požitkářství nemá v jeho životě místo a vše, co není precizně logické, je v jeho duši pečlivě schované a bezpečně uzamčené před světem. I před ním samým.

Už si nemůže namlouvat, že nic necítí, ale otevřít se natolik, aby své pocity dokázal sdílet, když by je sám nejraději vyhladil z povrchu zemského… To je nemožné. Citům nerozumí, vášeň ho děsí, přísná sebekontrola a oproštění od emocí jsou jeho jedinou jistotou od útlého dětství. Pracně nabytou psychickou rovnováhu je potřeba zachovat za každou cenu a Jim… Jim má dar se dostat pod kůži a s razancí antihmoty rozmetat všechen klid, všechen odstup, všechny masky. Dostat se až na dřeň, až tam, kam Spock nedovolí nahlédnout ani sám sobě. A to… To nemůže dopustit. Absolutní nahotu a zranitelnost nemůže dát všanc nikomu, ani Jimovi ne. Ani Jim nezůstane, když uvidí, co je Spock skutečně zač, když nahlédne až do obnaženého nitra. Nikdo by nezůstal… Spock musí odejít. Odejít bez ohlédnutí a celý dnešek jednou pro vždy uzamknout hluboko do své mysli k těm nejnebezpečnějším myšlenkám. Nechat zapadat prachem a doufat, že časem přestane bolet. Je to jediné možné řešení. Tak proč to jenom tolik bolí?

Jim vycítí, že Spock svádí prudký boj sám se sebou, a položí mu ruku i na druhé rameno. Pomalu, nesmírně opatrně ho pohladí po pažích. A pak kolem něj zezadu ovine ruce. No tak,“ zašeptá. „Nepřemýšlej tolik. Všechno bude dobrý, společně na to přijdeme,“ opakuje konejšivě. Dál už se nehýbe, nenaléhá, nesnaží se Spockovi podívat do tváře. Jen ho dlouhé minuty drží a cítí, jak se mu pomalu uklidňuje dech i zběsilý tlukot srdce.

Ani jeden z nich neví, kolik času uplynulo, když Jim pomalu uvolní své objetí, vezme Spocka opatrně za ruku a druhou mávne směrem k posteli. „Nechme to už na zítra, musíš si odpočinout,“ řekne jemně. Nejistým hlasem se pak zeptá: „Můžu tu zůstat? Nebo mám jít k sobě?“ Vulkánova záda napjatě ztuhnou.

Několik mučivých vteřin se rozmýšlí a nakonec beze slova kývne. Zaleze si do postele a posune se ke kraji, přičemž si stále dává dobrý pozor, aby se na Jima nepodíval. Jim se vzápětí uvelebí na volné straně a znovu Spocka obejme. Celé minuty oba jen tak leží, až Spock sebere odvahu, v černočerné tmě kajuty se otočí čelem ke kapitánovi a položí mu hlavu na hruď.

Jimovi poskočí srdce radostí, jemně kolem něj ovine ruce a hladí ho po vlasech a krku. „Konečně se pořádně vyspím,“ zamumlá spokojeně. „Kostra si pořád myslí, že jsem mu tam nespal kvůli ošetřovně, jenže… já nemůžu spát bez tebe. Už dávno ne.“ Spock ucítí divné zatrnutí v hrudi. „To… to jsem netušil,“ odpoví nakonec zaskočeně. Jim se pousměje: „Taky jsem se tím nechlubil. Vždyť bych zněl jako naprostej zoufalec… A taky jsem pořád doufal, že to přejde. Jenže nepřešlo.“

Kajutou se rozhostí dlouhé ticho a Jim už si začíná myslet, že Spock usnul, když zaslechne tiché: „Jime?“ „Ano?“ „I já jsem si nejlépe odpočinul v tvé přítomnosti.“ Další dlouhé ticho, kdy kapitán pracně vstřebává význam Vulkánových slov. Říká Spock opravdu to, co si Jim myslí, že říká? „Tak v tom případě bych navrhoval na tom už nic neměnit…“ zašeptá ohromeně do ticha a vtiskne Spockovi polibek na čelo. „To je nanejvýš logické,“ zamumlá Vulkán souhlasně a polibek mu oplatí. Jim se ještě s širokým úsměvem na tváři propadne do spánku a Spock nezůstane dlouho pozadu.

Oba spí hlubokým léčivým spánkem, dlouho a naprosto klidně. Svět je konečně v pořádku.

Ani o této noci se už ani jeden z nich nikdy nezmíní... Ale oba moc dobře vědí, že si ji budou pamatovat do konce svých dní.


End file.
